I love you, Aya
by cold summer night
Summary: *One-shot* There hasn't been a day that Aya is certain about Rei's feelings for her. He's with her - physically. But his mind and his heart - where are they? ReixAya


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Gals!

**Author's Note: - One Shot - **Please read and write a review. Comments, suggestions or anything to improve my writing will be appreciated. (really!) Hope you'll like this even if it's full of dialogue. Sorry.

**Xox**

"**I love you, Aya"**

**Xox**

There hasn't been a day that Aya is certain about Rei's feelings for her. He's with her - physically. But his mind and heart - where it is? Could it be that someone has stolen it from her? Needless to say, has it ever been hers? She's just fooling herself if she'll say that she is not bothered even a bit - when in fact she really is. Once and for all, Aya needs to know. Even if that will hurt her in the end. Aya must confront him.

"Yo." her heart leaped when she heard his voice. He greeted everyone - well that's new, he never do what he did just now. "Aya." she bowed and greeted him, "konbanwa, Rei-kun. You're just in time we're about to ea-."

Ran butted in.

"Just in time?" Ran repeated what Aya said.

Rei looked at her in the eyes. "what?"

'_**How I wish he will look at me in the eye too.' Aya thought.**_

"We already ordered foods and yet-" She looked at Aya who gave her a pleading look - telling her not to yell at Rei. "Okay, let's eat."

After eating dinner, as usual, they headed their way to the KTV. Mami and Ran sang in duet., they chose the song Aitsu as they both danced.

Mami's phone rang.

"Hey, Mami!" Yuuya called, pointing her cellphone.

Mami stepped out of the stage.

"Yuuya, thank you honey!" she took her cp.

She went outside.

"Mami!"

"You don't have to shout Maki!" she said quite irritated.

"So, are we still up to the plan?" Maki asked.

"Well, of course!"

"Do you really have to do that Mami? I mean - "

"Maki, we already talked about it." she sighed.

"Your dad will be mad at me, you know." she paused. " You got everything, you're beautiful but when it comes to - "

"Maki, please. This is the only way to make - "

"Right, right." Maki shook her head. "You know I can't refuse you."

"I know. We're best friends right?"

"Hai!! Yes, we are! Then, good luck to us!"

"He'll be mine." Mami claimed. "Mata ne."

She pressed the end button - sighing. She tightened her grip and headed to the bar. She talked to the waiter and after that, she went back to the KTV room.

"Hey, who called?" Yuuya asked.

"Oh, it's Maki."

"So, what's with her?"

"nothing really." she rolled her eyes.

He smiled at her.

Mami went to the stage with Ran - again.

"Mami, what took you so long?" Ran asked.

"Oh, sorry for that." she laughed. "Why don't we dance the para-para?"

"GREAT! Let's go!" Ran exclaimed.

The door opened and a waiter came in.

"They're so great! How can they dance so well??" Aya looked at Rei but when she didn't got a reply she asked Yuuya, who was right then seated in front of her.

The waiter gave them a glasses with wine.

"Maybe they're born with it." He smiled at her.

She nodded in approval.

The waiter gave them glasses with wine. He gave the last glass to Yuuya. He also left a bottle of wine.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you dance, Aya?" He asked her.

Her eyes grew wide. She sipped her glass.

"No way. I don't dance." she shook her head. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can." He declared. He put his glass down.

Miyu agreed too. Tatsukichi nodded and said, "Come on Ayappe."

Rei just kept quiet.

Ran stepped out of the stage leaving Mami alone. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"Ran, they're telling me to- to- to dance." she stammered.

"You will dance!"

"No!"

"That's not a question! Come on." she turned to Miyu, "Miyu! You too!"

"No, I'm with Yamato." she blushed with what she said.

"Oh, leave my brother for a while. Can't you?" she rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. "Aya, let's go!

Let's dance."

"Well, I- I"

"You?"

"Rei-kun, do you think I should-"

"Can't you decide on your own?" he said that as cold as ice - as hard as a stone. She just sighed. And controlled the tears that's starting to form. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

'_**How can I please this guy?' she thought again.**_

"I really can't dance so-" she paused. "Let me just sing." she bit her lower lip.

"alright!!"

Ran stepped on the stage after Mami finished their song/dance number. "Now, Aya will sing for us! Clap your hands guys!" They clapped and whistled.

Yuuya gave her two thumbs up. "Go." He took his glass.

"Okay, well.." she looked at Rei - who was kept composed. She took the glass of wine in Yuuya's hand and drank all of it. She was amused with the taste for a while. She gazed at her feet - finding strength - and typed the number she chose to sing.

Her hand was sweating and she can feel her heart was beating so fast.

She then closed her eyes as she started to sing.

**When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more**

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me**

Yuuya stepped into the stage. She gave him a 'what and why' look.

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

She looked at Rei who was then gone on his seat.

**Only you have that magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

Yuuya bowed like a prince and asked for her hand. She accepted and they danced.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

Miyu took the microphone from Aya.

**Long before it begins**

Mami took the other microphone and started to sing with Miyu.

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

Tatsuki just sat on the couch, as he enjoyed watching them - while eating bananas?

**Sway me, take me**

**Thrill me, hold me**

Ran went outside.

**Bend me, ease me**

**You have a way with me**

She stopped from dancing with Yuuya and hurriedly went outside to search for Rei.

**Sway with me**

**Sway**

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." Rei said to the guy in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." The guy looked at Ran from head to toe. "You should be with your girlfriend all the time." The guy walked away.

"Oh, you basta-"

"Shut up. Didn't you know how to say thank you?" Rei cupped her face.

"I didn't ask for your help. I don't need it either." Ran slapped his hand.

"Yes, of course." he grinned.

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

She went inside the KTV room and drank all the wine in the bottle. Yuuya took the bottle from her.

"Hey, don't drink too much." she took the bottle from him. "I loved it, I love to drink. Yuuya, why do you care?" Yuuya looked her - shocked. "You don't really drink, Aya." she looked at him. "This is just a wine, Yuuya." He took the bottle away from her. "Wine? Yes, it is just a wine. All that is too much is bad." She looked away.

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have that magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

**I go weak**

"_Get your hands off my girlfriend." _

_His girlfriend.. Ran and Rei.. They're together._

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "well then, let's just dance." They went to the stage and danced with all of their friends.

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Sway me**

She danced and sang her heart out - cold sweat starts to form in circles. She felt hot and her head is spinning. She's losing - what's happening?

**Sway me**

**Sway me now **

She woke up when somebody touched her forehead. At first she doesn't see things clearly. She tried to touch the face of that somebody. But he walked away. "matte iru." she wants to stand up but she can't carry her weight.

"You drank too much." he spoke as cold as ice.

'It's Rei!' she shouted in her mind.

"Oh, really?" doesn't know what to say to him. She switch to sitting position. She noticed that she is on - on a bed! Oh my gosh, is this Rei's bed? she asked herself. She blushed at the thought.

"Yes" she saw him getting a goblet on the bar. He pour some wine and drank it. "You're dancing with - with him." he looked at her.

"Him? Who?" She asked him.

"-Yuuya" He gritted his teeth. "I didn't know you can dance well." He walked to her.

"Well, thank you." She breathed inwardly. "I- I-" he was so close.

'_You never tried to know me.'_

"Why don't you dance with me too?" He said pinning her down.

She was shocked. "And kiss me too." he kissed her harshly.

"Rei, I-" he continued to kiss her with the same manner.

"You're hurting me." she cried between kisses.

"Why did you kiss my best friend?" he asked coldly and shook her.

"I- I did?" she asked back.

He kissed her again - passionately.

'Why does my first should be like this? I always wanted it to be--'

With all her might she pushed him away. "No!" she said breathlessly.

Rei looked at her.

"Why do you have to do this? Why do you love to hurt me, Rei?" she fixed her dress. "How long have you been hiding that YOU and Ran are together?" tears continue to fall from her eyes. "Am I the last person to know that? Since when are you two together? From the time I confessed to you? Is that it?" she clutched the pillow beside her.. "Be honest with me, Rei." she pleaded.

"Where did you get that stuff?" he scratched his head.

"Tell me the truth, I heard and saw the two of you."

"There's nothing to tell."

"There is!" Aya shouted.

Rei shook his head. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yes, there's something I've got to tell you." he nodded.

"And what is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ran and I - "

"You're really togeth-"

"No. No. And no."

She sighed.

"So, that's it?" Aya's eyes grew wide.

"You know, it can never happen." Rei assured her.

"But, I heard you say - "

"She's not my type and we really wouldn't get along."

"Then who's your type? Is there someone you like or love?" Aya tried to ignore the pain in her heart.

He nodded.

"Who is it?" she asked unknowingly. "Do I even know her? If she's not my best friend, then who is?"

He just kept quiet.

Few moments later.

x

o

x

"So, you're not going to tell me?" she paused. "I'm leaving"

She went outside.

'_that jerk.' she cried inside again._

She went back and looked for her bag.

"here." Rei gave it to her. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes, I am." she glared at him. "But if you'll ask me to stay and tell me who you love then - "

"then?" he asked.

"Then I guess, I have to stay." she crossed her arms.

"Can't you read people?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not a - "

"You're intelligent or so I thought you were." he smiled at her - for the first time.

"I am! But I don't know why when it comes to you I cannot use it." she admitted.

He came closer to her. "I'm not good at this. Sorry if I hurt you earlier."

"That's okay."

_'Really.' Aya thought.  
_

"I didn't mean to do that."

I sighed. "Forgiven."

He kissed her. "Wait."

"What?" Rei asked in dismay.

"You're not telling me yet." she covered his lips with her pointing finger.

"You still don't get it?"

She shook her head. "How will I? You're not telling who that girl is."

"Aya, it's you. You moron." he kissed her again.

"Wait!"

"What again?" he scratched his head.

"So, I'm the one you love?"

"Yes, so shall we?" he was about to kiss her again -

"Wait!"

Rei raised his eyebrows.

"You have to tell me first that you love me." she smiled at him. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course!" Aya waited.

"Okay."

"So?"

"I- I- " Rei turned around. "I love you." he whispered.

"Louder so I can hear you." Aya commanded.

"I love you!"

Aya asked him to face her.

"Aya you're being corny."

"Now?"

"Alright, alright." he fixed his hair. "I love you. Satisfied?"

"HAI! GREAT!" Aya shouted in joy. "I love you too, Rei!!"

He kissed her.

"Wait!"

"Not again." he pinned her to the wall. He kissed her lips, her neck, everything follows? I don't know.

"Rei, wait. I'm gonna tell - " between kisses. "Ran and Miyu that - "

Laughs coming from the verranda

They looked at each other.

Rei and Aya went there.

The whole gang is there.

Rei scratched his head.

Aya covered her mouth. "How long have all of you been here?"

"Well - " Ran looked at Tatsuki.

"I'm just eating bananas here."" He scratched his head and looked at Yamato.

"Why me.." Yamato looked at Miyu.

"Mou…" Miyu looked at Mami"

"…" Mami looked at Yuuya.

Yuuya sighed. "Okay, we've been here the moment you were - "

"No, don't say it." Aya closed her eyes in embarassment.

"Well, then I guess we have to go." said Ran.

"Yeah, now that everything is fine." Mami smiled.

"Mami, you still got some explaining thing to do!" Ran yelled at her.

"I know I know." Mami came closer to Aya. "Well, things went out right. But I still have to say sorry. I'm the one at fault, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the waiter to put something on Yuuya's drink but you accidentally drank it. " she paused. "That's the reason why you got drunk."

"Oh, is that so." she smiled. "That's okay. In fact, I think I should be grateful to you. " Aya patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Aya!"

"But why did you do-"

"I thought you're leaving?" Rei butted in.

"Yes, we are jerk!" Ran answered.

"Yeah, we better go. We already watched the scenes." Miyu emphasized the 'scene' and laughed.

Aya blushed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Nice to watch while eating bananas!" Tatsuki laughed and took another bite oh his banana.

"Bye!" said Mami.

"Take care of her." Yuuya tapped his shoulder.

"I will." Rei answered back.

In a snap, they're all gone.

"They're so bad. " Aya folded her arms as Rei accompanies her inside. "So, they saw everything?"

"Maybe. So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Do it."

"Do what? What should we do?" Aya is so innocent - as we all know.

Rei scratched his head. "Ahh. Forget it."

clueless - AYa

"Okay. Have a good night's sleep Rei-kun." she went to the bed.

"Goodnight."

Z

z

z

Z

Z

Z

z

z

Z

z

**Rei's thoughts.**

'she really means it?' he looked at her. 'she's already sleeping.' he sighed. He kissed her forehead.

'so, beautiful.' Aya starts to speak while sleeping.

"Rei. Rei. Rei." Aya extended her arms on him and embraced him.

Rei breathed inwardly. 'I think I couldn't sleep tonight.' He kissed her lips.

"I love you, Aya." he smiled at her angelic face.

**Xox**

**End of**

"**I love you, Aya"**

**Xox**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading. What do you think? Please leave a review. Is it corny? HahaHhh.. Whatever._


End file.
